gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iomedanity
Iomedanity was a henotheistic religion that started as a sect of Mainline Polytheism. It was based on the life and oral teachings of Iomedae. Most Iomedians believe Iomedae was fully divine and fully human, and the chief of all deities. Missionaries of Iomedanity could be found all around Gernon, and were some of the only religious groups to have a presence on the Last Coast. Her church was mostly unknown on Oyashima, as the Oyashimans had deeply rooted ethnic religions. Mechanics Domains: The Downtrodden and Forgotten, Bloody Conquest, Glory, Good, Law, Sun, War. Basic Teachings * Combat is the most valorous way to die and a sure way to enter Valhalla. * Iomedae shows her will through trial by combat. * Oppressors shall be dealt with through brutal force * Justice is upheld through hard work and sacrifice. * Murder, adultery, and oath-breaking are the worst sins. Sacraments Sacraments were religious rites believed to have been commanded by Iomedae. Anointing of the Wounded The Anointing of the Wounded granted spiritual aid, strength, the remission of sins and restored bodily health to the faithful who were wounded. A cleric would anoint the forehead and hands of the wounded with a form of oil and say, "Through this holy anointing and Her great power, may the Light of the Sword assist you, so that, freed from your sins, She may save you and in Her goodness raise you up." Last Blessing The Last Blessing ensured entry into Heaven. After giving anointing the wounded, a cleric would say, "By the power given to me by Her hand, I pardon all your sins, in the name of Iomedae, the Light of the Sword." The wounded, or any bystanders would say, "Amen". The pardon was gained, not when the prayer was recited, but at the moment of death. Exorcism Exorcism drove out devils or demons from persons, places or things that are possessed or infested by them. After an exorcism, the spirit was not compelled to return to Hell or the Abyss unless a banishment was also performed. Exorcism of a Devil A possessed person would be subdued and then a cleric would say, "I exorcise you, every diabolical spirit, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and sect. Therefore, I adjure you in the name of the Light of the Sword, Iomedae. Cease to deceive mortal creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal damnation." Exorcism of a Demon A possessed person would be subdued and then a cleric would say, "I exorcise you, every chaotic spirit, every force of destruction, every maelstrom and dark force. Therefore I adjure you in the Name of our Light of the Sword, Iomedae. Cease destruction and leave this mortal creature." Banishment Banishment compelled a devil or demon to leave the Material Plane and return to their place of origin. A cleric would face the spirit and say, "Be gone, enemy of justice, salvation and virtue. Be humble under the mighty sword of Iomedae. Tremble and flee when I invoke the name of the Light of the Sword. Be gone!" Category:Religions